


The Befuddlement of Jasper Whitlock

by reluctantreader



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantreader/pseuds/reluctantreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forks has two certainties: Change sucks and Jasper Whitlock is cool. Watch when a pervy-minded, fast talking, shoe store smelling hurricane whirls into town and throws preconceived notions out of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Befuddlement of Jasper Whitlock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Many Faces of Jasper" contest. Though it did not place, it is my first one-shot ever written.

Forks, Washington is a simple place; a simple place with simple people. Although everyone has their own personalities, they seem to share the same simple likes and displeasures. The people of Forks aren’t too fond of snow – but enjoy the cold, there is always at least one game of baseball being played somewhere within the town’s limits, the solitary diner is at capacity every Saturday night for dinner and football is on almost every TV screen in almost every home on almost every Sunday. There are only two things the people of Forks agreed on as much as their love of football. There are only two things that every person in Forks concedes to liking and hating the same as everyone else – whether it is verbalized or not:

The people of Forks know that they all hated change. But more importantly, every last person in the town agrees to like one person above all others. Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock is just a boy; just a cool boy; just a calm, cool, and collected boy. He didn’t consider himself cool, but he is aware that others do. Not one for high school football games or school dances, he often wonders how he became known as such a cool boy – such an easy boy. Many of his fellow students at Forks High wonder the same thing. They wonder why Jasper is so cool; why they like him so much and why he is invited to all the cool parties, even their own. But no one can ever seem to question Jasper’s coolness when he is around. Is it the swagger in which he walks the halls; the easy nod when greeting fellow students? Jasper is a boy of few words and even fewer facial expressions. So maybe it’s the lazy smirk when he opens a door for a female or the way he is always tipping an imagery hat when acknowledging a woman. No one can quite deduce why they think him so special. All they know is that he is always just so damn calm. 

Students aren’t the only ones who think Jasper Whitlock cool. The faculty and staff find him to be very cool, too – charismatic even. Jasper seems to have an air for getting what he wants. That’s the only explanation they seem to come upon when giving Jasper an ‘A+’ on an incomplete assignment or an extra serving of garlic bread on Spaghetti Day. Jasper is just too cool to not get his way. Who are they to deny him? He is so cool in fact, it is said he received a locker in the senior hallway every year until his actual senior year. And when his senior year officially started, Jasper received a space in the teacher’s lounge. But that is only a rumor offered by those less cool than he. Still, many faculty members consider freeing a space for the calm boy whenever they see him gliding through the hallway, books in hand – looking cool.

Whenever in the presence of Jasper Whitlock, one might find oneself to believe that they, too, are cool. But that is certainly not the case. No one is as cool as Jasper. When asked how cool Jasper really is, the people of Forks give a multitude of answers:

“Jasper just knows how to chillax. He’s all fung-shoie and shit.”

“Anyone would be as calm as him if they got as much ass as that boy does.”

“I heard Jasper’s grandparents are like, hippies, or whatever, and they smoke like, tons of pot, like, all the time.”

“Samantha told me that Lauren told her that Jessica said Mrs. Marks told her mom that the Whitlock’s were in some kind of crazy house asylum instead of in Texas where his grandparents said they moved here from. He’s actually one of those silent crazies.”

Jasper often laughs – to himself of course because Jasper never laughs in front of others, he is always calm and cool – about the rumors that circulate through town. He is smart enough to know that although some of the girls of Forks are always ready and willing to service such a cool and beautiful boy, the more times he puts his dick in their mouths, the more blabbing they will ultimately do. He thought a mouth full of cock would silence the girls, but it never does. It is a conundrum really, and it is totally not cool. And if there is anything that Jasper is, it is cool. 

Even though there is no one as cool as, or cooler than Jasper Whitlock, there are few people whom rare kind of as cool as Jasper. These select lucky people receive the privilege of being friends with Jasper. ‘The Cool Bunch,’ as they are dubbed by their fellow students, consist of Edward Masen, Bella Swan, and Rosalie Hale. Not only are these students cool, but they are beautiful, too. 

Models would sell their souls to have a fraction of the natural beauty Jasper and his friends received through genealogy. Girls and women alike refer to their features with such words as “masculine,” “statuesque,” and “stunning.” On anyone else, Jasper’s long sandy-blonde hair would be considered dirty looking and unkempt; his immaculate pale skin thought sallow and sickly. But Jasper Whitlock is himself and no one else. And with the level of intensity of his sharp jaw, azure eyes, and taut muscles – making him even more beautiful – being Jasper Whitlock is a killer combination.

Of course, being cool and beautiful are not Jasper’s only positive attributes. Jasper is also smart. He is very smart. Many people call him a genius. By the strictest definitions, a genius Jasper is not, but he is still an intelligent young man. Jasper knows oceans worth of information. His knowledge base of the Civil War alone is enough to make a college level American history professor blush. But Jasper is not boastful. He rarely speaks to correct the jejune babbling of the student populous or teaching staff alike. Hell, Jasper Whitlock rarely speaks at all. He is not known for being anywhere near verbose; however, people do see Jasper as articulate and eloquent if he decides to speak up. If the anomaly of Jasper speaking does in fact occur, his words are always absorbed in a reverent fashion, never disregarded. He is too smart, too beautiful, and too cool to be ignored.

Jasper Whitlock is too all of these things and more to be anything other than himself. He can only be what he is – a cool boy. No one ever wonders what he will be like as something else. No one ever imagines how Jasper will be if he isn’t always so calm, and so confident; if he isn’t always so damn cool. 

So it comes as quite a shock to all the gossip groups of the town of Forks when it is said that Jasper is no longer one of these things. There were many rumors circulating around town as to which devastatingly ardent attribute is lost by Jasper Whitlock. Surely, unless there was some sort of terrible accident, Jasper will still have his dazzling physical features and use of his amazing mind; surely there is no merit to these stories. But as it goes, behind every shouting lie is a silent truth; something is amiss with Jasper Whitlock. 

Once tales of giant forest wolves and rampant blood-thirsty hikers are dismissed, it all boils down to one event. It is said that the calm and cool Jasper Whitlock that everyone knows and fawns over evaporated in the middle of a crowded lunch room, surrounded by his peers. If anyone was to know the repercussions of this subsequent moment – this first appearance of sorts – would completely shatter all preconceived notions of their high school royalty’s prince, someone would have done something; someone would have warned him. Someone would have called him that chilly and crisp January morning and told him to stay home from school. Someone would have told him to transfer schools while he was at it. Someone would have begged him to go ahead and move out of state.

But as it is, there are no psychics in Forks, Washington. There was no way for the people to be forewarned of the destruction of the two absolutes they held in their minds. They had no way of knowing that the one thing they unanimously loved was to be affected by the one thing they unanimously loathed. There was a change coming; a change in the form of a four foot, eleven inch package of dark, spiky hair and blazing blue eyes; a change in a hurricane of fashion and bouncing and motor-mouthed enthusiasm.

And on that January day – that first day back from winter break – that change whirled into the Fork High School cafeteria, dressed to the nines, accompanied by a mountain of a man; a Grizzly among cubs whom the gossip mill informed was her twin brother. The natural disaster – followed by Goliath – breezed her way to the Cool Bunches’ table as if she’d belonged for ages. She quickly claimed a seat next to the coolest person in all of Forks, beaming a dizzyingly white smile all the while. The large man/boy noisily seized the chair at the lunch table next to his sister, promptly setting his sights on the beautiful and cool – though not as beautiful or as cool as Jasper, but definitely the most gorgeous and coolest of the females in town – Rosalie Hale. But this giant is not the source of Forks’ future woe – oh no – he is simply an insider, an observer; a reporter if you will, to the onslaught of wreckage that is about to consume the idealistic icon that is the calm, cool, and collected Jasper Whitlock.

The deceptively unassuming girl then focuses on the smart, beautiful, and cool Jasper and – as the rumor goes – makes to introduce herself. This is where it all comes crashing down. This is where the lingering narrowed eyes of the envious teens around the room bulge from their sockets; where mouths hang open and lungs are robbed of air. This is where all the shit hits the fan. This is where a small, seemingly fragile girl derives a town-wide holocaust of devastating proportions in ten short words. The walking cataclysm reaches out her delicate hand towards the ever eloquent Jasper Whitlock and introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Mary Alice Brandon! You can call me Alice!”

Now, to everyone around her – and to anyone else in the world other than the one person she’s speaking with – her words are unpretentious and all together ordinary; she’s probably spoken them a thousand times before this. But as her silken voice cascades and melts overtop Jasper Whitlock, there could never be a more earth-shattering overture. 

All air rushes from him before he inhales deeply. His lids close of their own accord as his eyes roll into the back of their sockets, his brain swimming in an ocean of plastic and cotton and patent leather. She smells like a shoe store is one of the only thought that enters Jasper’s mind and sadly, it doesn’t leave. Of course, he has other thoughts as well – he thinks her voice is pretty, he thinks her name is pretty, he thinks she is pretty – but he can’t say any of these things; they wouldn’t be appropriate. But in the back of his mind he hears a voice that sounds suspiciously familiar telling him that nothing he wants to say right now would be cool. And even though Jasper Whitlock has never thought himself as cool, no matter how many times he has heard it mentioned all around him, in this very instant – at this very moment – he wants nothing more than all that everyone thinks he is; he wants nothing more than to be cool.

It is with this revelation that Jasper proceeds. He steels himself to shake the hand of this cheeky sprite, Alice Brandon, who so bravely dared to crash the boundaries of the Cool Bunch; to properly dub herself as one of the beautiful, one of the cool. In his mind, Jasper repeats to himself that he is calm, that he has seen beautiful girls before; that he has nothing to be so nervous about. Still, even with his mental mantra, he notices a half a second before his hand makes contact with this Alice, it is vibrating. He notices that not only is his hand shaking, but his entire body is shaking as well. Jasper notices that he is suddenly sweating and that there is even perspiration on the palm of the hand that is about to make contact with this very pretty and very shoe store smelling Alice.

An errant thought confirms that ‘Shoe Store’ perfume should be sold at the town’s only boutique and that it would be a best seller; he’d buy a case and wear it every day. Again, he realizes his chain of thought is no where near any level of cool. But this time, he can’t stop it. In fact, it is too late for Jasper to do anything because real time is too fast and things never slow down like they seem to do in the movies. The wonderful smelling, beautiful Alice is about to touch his disgustingly sweaty hand and Jasper does not want that to happen; it cannot happen!

In a flurry of movement almost too swift to be seen by human eyes, there are many things that go unnoticed. But unfortunately, on this day – at this lunch table, in this small town of Forks – one thing is glaringly obvious; Jasper Whitlock is not calm, collected, or confident. 

In his rush to wipe his sweaty hands on his pants, Jasper knocks over a can of cola, spilling it all over himself – as well as partly on the designer shirt of Hurricane Alice. His mouth pops open and his eyes bug out as he sputters and stumbles over an apology that never actually forms words. It is glaringly fucking obvious that he has to do something – and fast – but for all the smarts he possesses, he can’t think of what to fucking do! Napkins! Jasper can’t find any damn napkins to save his damned life and his hands are uselessly fluttering across Alice’s chest and around the lunch table and they’re starting to turn pink from the blush flaming over his entire body.

Everyone around him seems to be on bated breath as they enjoy the show. Some people want to help – some people want to laugh – but they all just stand silently by. Even Jasper’s closest friends seem to be frozen in this endless moment of embarrassment and misery. Only Bella Swan is able to move a muscle as she starts to point back and forth between Alice’s shirt and Jasper’s hands. He has no fucking clue what the hell she’s doing but he has to get this soda off of her! He has to get some fucking napkins! Suddenly, it clicks.

Jasper stills with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water once he realizes that he has accidentally been brushing the tops of Alice’s breasts and she has been watching him, wide-eyed and silent. Mortification and – where are those motherfuckin’ napkins!! Sheer panic makes Jasper do the next ungodly thing; the only other option that his once calm mind can conjure up. Jasper Whitlock stands and leaves the lunch room; he has to run away. Covered in soda and vibrating from nerves, Jasper closes his mouth, pushing his chair under the table as he stands, and walks out of the cafeteria. 

As his peers watch him exit the building and open the door to his car – a supped up silver Mustang that used to seem so cool – they find themselves wondering what the hell just happened. The witnesses to this debacle disagree on many details surrounding Jasper’s untimely departure, but everyone seems to agree on one sentiment; 

Jasper Whitlock is not cool. 

Rumor and speculation spread like wildfire over the next twenty-four hours. Jasper not showing up for school the rest of the week only adds to the craziness of it all. No one has seen or heard from him and no one from The Cool Bunch is giving up any answers. Many people start to form their own opinions, sharing them with any listening ears:

“That Alice girl is totally one of his ex-girlfriends that he totally hates. I mean, come on, she’s so gorgeous. You know they had to have dated at some point. I don’t care where she moved here from.”

“Jasper was feeling that girl up, right in the middle of the cafeteria! I heard her brother was about to punch his lights out so he booked it out of there as soon as possible.”

“I heard from Angela, who was sitting next to Ben at the geek table, like, two tables away, that that Alice girl said she’d meet him out back for a quickie, or whatever, and that that’s where he went. But she like, totally played him.”

“I bet that Alice girl punched him in the nads and now he’s on bed rest. She’s a fucking firecracker.”

Of course all of these things are speculation, made by those who know nothing of the happenings or the workings within Jasper Whitlock’s mind. No one knows the utter humiliation and turmoil Jasper is fighting in his days of hiding out in his home. He is facing a mid-life crisis in the prime of his youth; Jasper has to figure out who he will become now that he knows he will no longer be perceived as the cool boy he once was. 

 

A week seemed too short, Jasper thinks as he reenters the scene of the disaster for lunch. It is his first day back in school and his morning is filled with snickers and suspension. It is nothing new for him to ignore those around him as their mouths whisper and eyes dart in his direction. But somehow he finds the entire ordeal unnerving. Jasper had spent his week hiatus reflecting on his short life in Forks. His grandparents had given him advice to turn the other cheek and to take the high road. But once learning of the level of his mortification, they had allowed him to take some time off to let the dust settle.

Jasper considers himself lucky that he has yet to run into the adorable pixie that has somehow managed to upturn his life. Unfortunately, Jasper is a bit of a masochist and is equally upset that he has yet to get a whiff of the shoe store smell that is one hundred percent only Alice. He had shamed himself by making a trip to Port Angeles – and Seattle – to find that specific smell, but came out still wanting. Jasper is embarrassed by his weakness, but can’t find it within himself to stop as he plans more trips for the following weekend.

Cotton and plastic and patent leather – the very smell on his mind – suddenly engulfs him. Shaking his head of his musings, Jasper looks around and takes a notice that he somehow traveled the cafeteria line, purchased a slice of pizza with a cola, and has taken his customary place at The Cool Bunches table. He also notices that all eyes are upon him once again, lurking and waiting for his next move. The only eyes able to capture his attention for more than a fleeting moment are the same eyes he is relieved and terrified to see again. Mary Alice Brandon – whom he is allowed to call Alice – is watching him expectantly, as is every other student, teacher, and staff in the cafeteria. Just by staring into the almost stranger’s eyes, Jasper can feel himself starting to shake. The general anxiety he seems to feel in Alice’s presence is a mystery to him, but a mystery he is eager to unravel.

Now, although the people of Forks like to assume that there is no one as smart as Jasper Whitlock, it simply is not the truth. There are plenty of people in the town smarter than he; the Forks Memorial Hospital staff, the town’s librarian, and – in this case – Bella Swan.

Either being the considerate person that she usually is or sensing the general fuckery that is ultimately about to happen, Bella takes it upon herself to ease some of the building tension that Jasper is beginning to feel. 

“Alice, you remember me telling you about Jasper Whitlock. You guys haven’t been properly introduced.”

Jasper notices that the two girls share a look between them. But that thought is on the back burner as everyone around him takes in a collective breath and waits for some kind of drama to unfold. Even further back in his mind, he wonders if everyone would pass out from lack of oxygen if he chose to do nothing and simply ignore everyone. But that won’t happen; Jasper is pretty sure he will embarrass himself once again, and all too soon. 

Clearing his throat and wiping his now sweating palms against his denim clad legs, Jasper makes to introduce himself, error free. This time, he thinks, is going to go right. He quickly glances about the table to ensure that all soda cans are closed or out of his reach. A smile threatens to break free as he observes several stacks of napkins conspicuously littered atop the trays of his friends. However, contrary to everything he was ever taught, he knows now is not the time for smiles and pleasantries. Now is a time for business; the business of not fucking this up and looking like an absolute fucking dickhead.

Totally and completely determined, Jasper reaches out his hand to try to reintroduce himself; he seriously and honestly tries. Sadly, the fates are against him once again. At the very instant Jasper opens his mouth to finally speak to the beautiful and wonderfully smelling Alice, her behemoth of a brother joins the table. Immediately slamming his lunch tray down, Gigantor starts ranting – loudly – before he even seats himself.

“What the hell’s up with this school? Don’t they sell anything bigger than children’s portions of food? I mean, come the fuck on! What the fuck am I going to do with a single slice of pizza? I might as well not eat anything at all! I mean, it’s like giving an Ethiopian a crumb, seriously! Don’t they realize I’m a growing boy here? I need more sustenance than a single fucking slice of pizza. They didn’t even have any garlic bread or anything! Said some bullshit about Spaghetti Day being tomorrow…” The giant’s voice trails off before picking up again, noticing Jasper’s presence. “Well how do you fucking do partner?! Spill any good sodas lately?” With this he brakes out into the most obnoxious donkey braying Jasper has ever heard, but Jasper quickly realizes the asshole is laughing. And not only is the Neanderthal laughing, but he is laughing at him! Where the fuck does this guy get off poking fun at him? He is Jasper motherfuckin’ Whitlock and he is calm and confident and cool. Everyone likes him and no one looks at him crossly, let alone laughs at him! 

Boiling, raging anger swallows Jasper’s every rational thought. His outstretched hand – formerly held in a positioned as a sign of peace and greeting – curls and balls into a fist as his body flames – this time in a red-hot wave of fury. Jasper leaps to his feet ready to pummel the idiot for trying to make a fool out of him only to be overwhelmed by the all too familiar scent of a shoe store – the shoe store. Alice had risen from her seat to stop his assault.

Jasper’s body visibly relaxes before Alice even places her hand over his fist. He looks down into her eyes, silently thrilled to have her body touching his, and is instantly lost in the skies of blue. It isn’t as if everything around them fades away; Jasper can still see everyone’s eyes on the scene unfolding before them, can hear their shallow breathing – as if inhaling too swiftly will shatter the moment of a potential fight. But none of it matters any more. The only fucking thing that matters is that Mary Alice you-can-call-me-Alice Brandon’s hand is atop his own.

Regrettably, Jasper lives in the real world and moments like these are made for the movies. Thus, this moment is not meant to last. 

The first thing he notices is that the idiot hasn’t stopped laughing. The second thing he notices is that the idiot is no longer alone in his humorous state. Casting quick glances at his surroundings, Jasper finds that everyone but the Cool Bunch is either openly sniggering at his expense or trying – and failing miserably – to hold in their own guffaws. A fleeting look at Alice confirms that he has fucked up once again. In his mind, the disappointment he reads etched across her features establishes that he is a total and complete imbecile who will never get the pleasure of knowing such a divine creature as she.

Dejected and morose, Jasper hangs his head and drops his fist, breaking the physical bond with the lovely Alice that will never be reestablished again. Why would she want anything to do with him? To Jasper, Alice is as cool and as beautiful as they come and he is not – nor will he ever be – cool enough to deserve her. With shuffling feet Jasper repeats history and makes his escape from the awful cafeteria and this awful situation. He thinks about how he always seems to run from Alice instead of to Alice like he so wishes he could. Jasper vaguely hears what sounds like someone being slapped in the head, but he ignores it as he exits the room – just as he ignores the soft voice of his friend Bella Swan pleading for him to wait.

Unlike the previous week, Jasper did not go into hiding. Not in the literal sense at least. Instead, Jasper is resolved to live as an un-cool, unwanted recluse within the halls of the school. It is nothing new for Jasper to remain silent to all those whom encounter him, but there is a finality about his actions now. The next morning at school he can see students biting the insides of their cheeks to hold back smiles directed at his misfortune. So when lunch time rolls around and it is time to reenter the scene of all his recent angst, he opts to sit at a solitary table in the corner of the lunch room. Jasper knows this will cause more whispers and speculation, but he doesn’t care anymore. He can’t care about anything that isn’t shoes and beauty and water blue eyes he wants to bath in for all eternity.

Jasper’s friends tried to console him, preparing themselves to sit in the new location with their former leader, but he quickly shuns and dismisses them with a curt shake of his head. He doesn’t want an audience to his pity party – or another opportunity to become a royal jackass in front of the two new members of the group. 

That is another thing that completely pisses him off; the general ease at which Alice and the dinosaur are accepted. Why is it that he is finding it so difficult to do something as simple as an introduction? Granted, he couldn’t give two shits about meeting the moose-man, but with Alice it is a wholly different situation. He wants to know her and to see her in places other than in his dreams and fantasies. Jasper would be ashamed at the amount of times he has thought of her, but he can’t help it; she quickly became his everything without even properly knowing his name.

As they watch Jasper pick at his food at a table by himself, every student around him again begins to wonder why they ever thought Jasper Whitlock so cool in the first place. Now that they are all thinking about it, he has never really done or said anything that is overtly awesome and/or cool; he rarely even speaks to anyone other than his three friends. Sure, he is polite, calm, reasonably intelligent, and gorgeous as all hell, but is that the criteria for someone to be cool? Is that all it takes for someone to woo the entire town? 

Yes, yes it is. Because even though he had looked like a total spaz last week and was utterly bombed on by the awesome Emmett this week, Jasper is still a great guy. He never really speaks to anyone in the first place so he never really has anything bad to say either. He doesn’t bully anyone and he constantly lets women take seats before him or into the lunch line ahead of him. Jasper even holds open doors and pulls out chairs! He even carries books for others on occasion. Yes, Jasper is definitely a gentleman. And in the eyes of the ladies, that makes him so cool. And since the ladies and the gossip mills are what run the small town of Forks, their words are king. So as king, the ladies of Forks set out to let Jasper know just how much they appreciate him.

The next day of school is shocking and surprising to Jasper. He has no idea what the fuck everyone was up to. He was determined to walk into the building for the second day in a row as a social pariah, but there is no way it is happening now. Ever since setting foot on campus, Jasper has had doors held open, seats given up, and even gotten his extra garlic bread for lunch. Fuck, he loves Spaghetti Day! Even though he still chose to exile himself from his usual table again, he can’t help but feel more positive about the day. Maybe it’s the random acts of kindness. Maybe it’s the garlic bread. Jasper doesn’t give a fuck what it is, his week is looking up and that’s all that matters. Maybe if things continue like this, he will be able to meet Alice in this lifetime. But he won’t get his hopes up, just in case.

Although he is deathly afraid to see her again, Jasper is disappointed to see that Alice is absent from school. He can’t help but wonder where she has gone. Seeing that her ass-hat of a brother is seated at The Cool Bunches’ table, he knows she couldn’t have moved away from him. Jasper really did want to see her today and he already misses his fix of shoe store. But with that great scent, always comes inevitable fuckery. Knowing that he has avoided mortification, – at least for today – he shovels down the amazing-ness that is Forks High’s spaghetti, feeling lighter than he has since school restarted.

The rest of the week continues much the same – without the spaghetti, of course; Alice is absent Thursday and Friday, but the kindness of his fellow students helps to lift his spirits greatly. The weekend comes and goes with Jasper spending all of Saturday and Sunday morning driving through Port Angeles and Seattle, looking in perfume stores to try to recreate the fantastic smell that is Alice Brandon. By Sunday night Jasper is still perfume-less, but optimistic. He is strangely looking forward to the beginning of the school week, more confident then he has been in ages.

Walking into his home, Jasper’s grandmother informs him that she is stepping out for a walk, but that one of his friends is waiting in his room to study. Though slightly confused, he brushes it off to forgetting a study night with Edward or Bella due to the overall craziness of the past two weeks. Jasper leaps the stairs two at a time, whistling a sporadic tune as he goes. Opening his bedroom door, his ready-made apology dies in his throat as he takes in the sight before him.

Jasper was prepared to see Edward Masen waiting, sprawled out on his bedroom floor. Or, perhaps, Bella Swan, sitting diligently reading at his computer desk. At the very least, he thought maybe Rosalie Hale would be standing stoically in the middle in his room, wondering what the hell took him so long. But he walks into none of those things. He was equipped to deal with either – or even all – of his friends that night, but what he was not ready for was to be face to face with Mary Alice Brandon.

He felt himself becoming dizzy as his room is apparently saturated in her scent. Jasper doesn’t even know why he is trying to recreate such an intoxicating smell. No other combination of leather and cotton and clean and plastic and all things he wants rubbing all over is body can ever equate to this smell – to her smell. He idly wonders – as he often has for the past two weeks – what her skin tastes like with a smell as intoxicating as hers. His subsequent erection comes as often as the thought…and then it comes after the thought.

But now is not the time to think about erections or relieving said erections. Mary Alice you-can-call-me-Alice-if-you-ever-get-the-fucking-balls-to-say-one-fucking-word-to-me Brandon is lounging across his bed as if she belongs there. And, oh God help him, how he wishes she’d belonged there. The countless fantasies involving her spread before him positively writhing with need, circle through his mind on repeat. He can’t control the panting breaths exploding from him as his feet shuffle forward, inch by inch, until his knees hit the edge of his bed. 

All whilst Jasper is lost in his cloud of ecstasy and fantasy, Alice lay motionlessly on her back, propped up on her elbows, silently watching his advance. She is determined to hear this boy speak if it’s the last thing she ever does. Upon her arrival into town, everyone proclaimed what a smart and beautiful and utterly cool boy Jasper was, but she has yet to see the truth in any of it. Yes, the boy has potential, but if he can’t handle even speaking to little ol’ her, what does that say for the potential of the supposed best fuck in town? What does that say of the challenge? And Alice does love a challenge. She is ready to give him one last opportunity to give her what she wants, what she has craved since moving to this Podunk little town. Alice is ready to be fucked senseless by the best of the best; she is ready for her coup de grace.

Of course, Jasper is no mind reader; he is completely oblivious to everything swirling through Alice’s perverted head. He has no idea what he is getting himself into. But by the look of her sexy smirk, whatever it may be, he wants it. He wants all of it. Jasper wants to caress her skin under his palms, twist his fingers through her hair. He wants to taste her breath mingling with his as their tongues wage war for dominance. But before he can do any of this, he has to get one simple thing out of the way.

Jasper tips his head and smiles politely before opening his mouth to finally speak the words he’s been preparing for weeks. 

“Jasper Whitlock, ma’am. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Though he originally thought the greeting a bit lackluster, Jasper ultimately decided the simpler the better given his past track record. He is now done with pleasantries; it is at last time to encompass himself in all that is Alice. As he inclines his body to shadow over hers, Jasper is reeling from the exhilaration of finally getting over his nerves and doing what his body has been pulling him towards since he first met the intoxicatingly beautiful girl.

Jasper is making a precession that is entirely too slow for Alice’s liking. She is an instant gratification kind of girl and two weeks is already far past her breaking point. She has been waiting too goddamn long to be making slow, sweet love. Oh, hell no! Alice is in the mood for fucking, and fucking this sexy slice of heaven is on her to do list. 

Without wasting another agonizing second, Alice swings her arms around Jasper’s neck while mashing her lips to his. Jasper’s eyes had been closed as he savored the romance in the whole situation of getting the girl in the end, but Alice’s swift – and actually quite startling – movements cause them to fling open as he wonders what the hell is going on. Her actions are feverish and wanting as she pulls Jasper’s body atop hers and encircles his waist with her legs.

Alice rakes both hands at the nape of Jasper’s neck before gripping handfuls of hair, craning his head to the side to start licking and nibbling his neck. Jasper is taken completely off guard by her brazen behavior. His body stiffens as he doesn’t know what to do. Here is the girl of his dreams, so willingly throwing herself upon him, but he can’t keep up in this overwhelming moment. As it was said before, Jasper’s sexual conquests are few and far between, and a sudden feeling of inadequacy looms around him at Alice’s obvious prowess.

Jasper wants to kick himself as his nerves get the better of him once again, forcing him to extricate from Alice’s clutches. He wants nothing more than to give her everything she wants – and if he was being honest with himself, everything that he wants, too. He had no idea his beautiful angle was such a vixen.

Alice strains against Jasper’s prying hands as he loosens her grip from around him. She doesn’t understand what the fucking problem is, but she is going to figure it out, right the fuck now.

Releasing him with a huff, she starts her tirade.

“You have to be fucking joking me right now, Jasper. I’ve been waiting too goddamned long for you to pus out on me now!” Alice seethes as her skin, flushed from excitement, deepens with her new frustration.

“I…I…Well –“ Jasper has no idea why she is so pissed off – or why he is so turned on by her anger – but Alice cuts him off, not nearly done giving him a piece of her mind.

“You’ve been walking around school all fuck-me cool and sexy and all I’ve been trying to do is get you to talk to me for one fucking second because I want to get to know you and talk to you and fuck the shit out of you because, I swear to God, I think you’re my soul mate and I heard you were like this confident sex god and I wanted to find out for myself, but then you spilled soda all over my favorite Prada outfit. Prada! And I couldn’t even be mad at you and I have no idea why because I fucking love my Prada, seriously! But you ran away from me and you were always running away from me and I didn’t do anything wrong and my brother Emmett is a total jackass! I mean, he’s seriously a dickhole for that bullshit joke, but that’s not even the point I’m trying to make. I don’t even know the point I’m trying to make here, but I know I want you and I’ve been waiting too fucking long and you need to just calm the fuck down and chill the hell out and just take your damn clothes off already.”

Alice further proves the seriousness of her declaration by proceeding to remove her shirt and unclasping her bra, flinging the articles lazily to the floor unabashedly before lowering her hands between their two bodies to remove her jeans.

Jasper is stunned into wide-eyed, breath robbing silence. He wouldn’t have been able to move if he tried. His eyelids won’t even blink as he tries to process the word vomit that spewed from his shoe fairy princess. Not even the sight of her glorious chest – all flushed skin and hard nipples – is enough to break him out of his stupor. It takes the feather light caresses of Alice’s fingertips, softly stroking his forearms, to snap him out of his daze.

As Jasper seems to finally comprehend her intentions, Alice sees a fiery ice storm ignite behind his eyes. A thrill runs up her spine before settling into the deepest pit of her stomach at the look of pure, unadulterated desire rippling throughout Jasper’s body. Yes, she is definitely about to get what she wants.

Somehow, while simultaneously ravishing her neck and kneading her breasts, Jasper strips completely naked, shedding his clothing right alongside Alice’s on his bedroom floor. Amazed and quite taken aback, Alice can feel the goose bumps rolling across her body as Jasper licks her shivering torso with vigorous passion, gripping her bucking hips. This is just what she had been waiting for, to be taken by him, the cool boy whom her body had fallen in love with since the first time she laid eyes on him.

The room is quickly filled with the chorus of their passion. Breathy sighs and grunts echo off the walls as skin, already slick with sweat, hurriedly rubs together, desperately seeking contact. The temperature of the room spikes sharply as the air around the two lovers charges with an electric ecstasy, drowning out anything but the other.

Without warning or announcement, Jasper’s cock makes contact with Alice’s drenched heat, slipping in effortlessly to the hilt. Staggered gasps escape them both with the sudden connection, leaving them reeling from the wet, hot, tightness of it all.

And it all feels so goddamn right that Jasper can barely hold on to his surroundings, clenching his jaw against the overwhelming surge of imminent explosion he knows Alice will bring from him. He slowly begins thrusting himself with the little bit of control he has left. Everything about Alice has his head spinning and he can’t believe how fucking good she feels latched tightly around every part of his body. His cock throbs uncontrollably as he feels the walls of her pussy fluttering around him, causing him to become harder still.

Alice wants to be embarrassed by the ridiculously loud mewling and porn star worthy moans erupting from her throat, but all she can comprehend is Jasper and his rock hard length impaling her excruciatingly slowly. She begs him, pleads with him to go faster, harder. Oh God! She can barely stand it! His body is everywhere and his smell is everywhere and she needs more, so much more. Alice meets every stroke with Jasper’s quickening pace, her back bowing from the bed as her hips collide with his over and over and over again; faster and faster still. Jesus fucking Christ, this boy is a god and her pussy is positively singing for him! She feels herself stuck between heaven and hell as the dual sensations of too much and not enough battle within her very core.

She is so tight – so fucking tight – that it’s driving Jasper mad, but it is the most fantastic torture he will happily receive every day for the rest of his life if Alice will let him! In his drive to get more, to feel more, he hitches both of her legs over one of his shoulders as he sits back on his heels, pulling her ass into his lap. The new position clenches her pussy impossibly tighter and there was no way he can keep this up – it is too fucking good. He can feel his muscles start to tighten and the pit of his stomach tingles with an all too familiar warmth. Jasper desperately reaches a hand to Alice’s clit, stoking vehemently to bring her to the edge with him; he is teetering so fucking close to the edge, she needs to be there with him.

Groans and praises to the deities swirl from their lips as jolts of white-hot heat course through their bodies. Muscles bunch and stretch and recompress before it becomes too much; Alice can’t fucking take it any more! She is plummeting into darkness and into light all around her and her heart stutters and stops only to restart at a gallops pace. There isn’t enough air and she can’t fucking breath, but if this is death she will cheerfully experience it every day and fucking twice on Sundays. 

Feeling Alice lose herself to her orgasm only flings Jasper right along with her, lost in a cloud of cotton and leather and plastic and clean. His dick pulses as ropes of semen blast from deep within him. Jasper’s thrusts begin an erratic rhythm before tapering off into languid strokes as every last drop escapes him. Completely saturated in sweat and gasping for air, he half rolls – half collapses – from Alice to come to rest beside her on the bed. He quickly wraps his arms around her small frame, pulling her into his side before nuzzling his face into her hair, taking a long pull of her enhanced post coital scent.

They lay there silently, wrapped in each other’s embrace, waiting for normal heart rates and generally basking in the glow of one another. Alice can’t help but to believe that this is fated; that this boy is meant to be with her forever because lord knows his dick has found a new life partner in her pussy. With the way Jasper rocked her world, if he is only half as amazing personality-wise as he is at fucking, they are a match made in heaven and she will never let him go. She has finally found someone worthy.

Lost in her sated musings, a smile breaks across Alice’s face as she looks into Jasper’s sleepy eyes. 

“You’ve kept me waiting a long time,” she states simply.

Jasper doesn’t know what she has been waiting for, but if he is the answer, it’s a role he will gladly accept. Looking into her twinkling eyes he can’t help but wonder what made such an amazing girl choose him. What is it about him that she finds so attractive? Why would such a feisty, cute firecracker want anything to do with him? Maybe the people of Forks had been right all along; maybe it was time for Jasper to see what a catch he is. Maybe he really is a cool boy.

“Sorry ma’am,” He replies formally as a knee-jerk reaction before stumbling to correct himself. “I-I mean, ‘Alice’. I’m sorry, ‘Alice.’” 

Once again, a familiar voice in the back of Jasper’s mind shouts that he is not being calm and confident; he is not being cool. Alice only laughs though – like the pealing of bells – before lightly kissing him on the nose, closing her eyes as she snuggles closer to his embrace.

Jasper sighs contentedly before closing his eyes as well. If this girl, whom smells of delicious shoes stores, is his prize, then to hell with being a cool boy.


End file.
